The invention under consideration concerns a method and a device for operating a hand-held machine tool with a tangential impact mechanism that can be driven by means of a drive shaft and an electric motor. The invention also concerns a control device for a hand-held machine tool with such a device and such a hand-held machine tool, in particular, an electrical hand-held machine tool, such as an electric screwdriver or a hand-held drilling machine.
With a traditional hand-held machine tool with a tangential impact mechanism, such as a tangential impact screwdriver, the rotational speed of the electric motor is reduced after the time that the tangential impact mechanism starts operation. As a rule, however, this is not desired if the tangential impact screwdriver is used for drilling, since, during drilling, a high rotational speed is advantageous. If the rotational speed is reduced, the time needed for the drilling is prolonged. A traditional tangential impact screwdriver can, moreover, for example, not be used for the cutting of screw threads, since the corresponding cutting tool can be damaged by using the tangential impact mechanism.
Accordingly, one goal of the invention under consideration is to create an improved method for operating a hand-held machine tool with a tangential impact mechanism that can be driven by means of a drive shaft and an electric motor.